


Cleaning The Bar

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human AU, I'm Sorry I Don't Know How To Write Monster Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Grillby and Gaster have a little fun at the bar.It's just some kinky sex.





	Cleaning The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect me to write more of this, I had a sudden urge to write Grillster and I have no idea what else I would write with this ship!

The bar was quiet for a Friday night, it was a holiday, people were with their families and it gave him a light workload. He smiled proudly at his restaurant, it took several years to get the building, refurbish it and build his business from the ground up. Hardwood floors, red cushions, and a nice orange wash over the whole restaurant. The smell of firewood from the fireplace with the sweet smell of the lemon cleaner. 

He thought he couldn’t be happier.

Grillby set the glass down, eyeing his fine work, he cracked his fingers and brushed back his long orange hair. His faint reflection staring back at him in the bottom of the glass. He had a bit of a crooked nose, freckles, golden eyes, and some scruff on his face. Grillby made a mental note to shave when he got home.

He turned towards the kitchen, leaning in to see that his staff was just messing around and dressing up as knights. He laughed. “Alright, clock out and get the hell out of here.” Grillby returned to the bar, grabbing a few signs and setting them on the tables, telling the customers that the kitchen was closed. Before finally returning to the bar. 

Grillby paused stepping in front of the red curtain under the bar, a leather draped over the velvet curtain. Normally there would be cash or extra supplies, but tonight there was something far more important under there. Grillby leaned down and pulled back the curtain, meeting a pale face.

Wing Dings, or rather Gaster as he preferred to be called, the world-famous scientist, the man who created endless clean energy. The man who sat under his bar, with a bright red gag between his lips and a deep blush that almost matched that gag. Grillby cupped his husband’s face, smiling as he kissed the gag and undid it.

“You’ve been so quiet, I’m not sure if it’s working.” Grillby kissed him again and pulled out a tiny remove from his shirt pocket, playing with the dial. Gaster moaned into the kiss and wiggled his hips and a faint buzzing sound echoed up to him. Grillby pulled away, licking his lips, oh how he loved seeing Gaster so needy. He slipped the gag in his pants pocket.

“Grill-” He whimpered as the dial slowed down. “Firefly.” Gaster gasped out, his hips thrusting towards Grillby. “Please.” He begged and quivered as the vibrator grew louder and louder and-

“Excuse me?” 

Grillby shoot up looking at the customer, clearing his throat and closing the curtains. “Yes?”

“Can I have a shot of uh...that pineapple rum?”

Grillby was quick almost sprinting to the bottled and a shot glass. “Anything else?”

“Nah,” Another man sat next to the first. “We’re gonna do some shots, someone’s birthday.” He slapped the first’s back.

Grillby grabbed another shot glass and poured two shots, he looked down at the curtain as he heard a whimper. He stood in front of the curtain looking for the tiny remote to the vibrator relaxing that he left it on full power.  _ Shit, shit, shit! _

_ _ “Anything wrong friend?” The second man asked.

“No just lost my glasses,” Grillby said looking desperately on the floor, any longer and Gaster might finish and God did he get loud when he was close.

“They’re on your face.” The first said.

“Oh, haha, my bad.” he couldn’t find it, Gaster needed to put the gag back in an- he put the gag in his pocket.  _ Shit, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, shit! _ He poured the two shots and stood in front of the curtain, watching the men swallow it down as he slipped a hand down to Gaster and ruffled his husband’s hair.

Grillby felt a shiver run up his back as Gaster cupped his cock and balls in one hand while the other tugged down his zipper. Feeling those cold fingers slipped into his boxers and pull out his half-hard erection. 

_ He’s got to be kidding me? Here? Right now? He knows how to make me melt and- oh fuck! _ Gaster’s tongue slipped out and lapped softly around his head, his fingers wrapped around him and stroke him.

“Hey, you feeling alright buddy?” The first man asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah, fine.” Grillby forced a smile as Gaster sucked only his head then went back to rolling his tongue in a circle.

“Look at him, he’s bright red, like a fire.” The second laughed, pushing their glasses forward.

Grillby poured another set as Gaster finally took his whole cock into his mouth. He felt his hips jerk and his bones turn to jelly.

“Hey, boss.” The cook came up, stopping right next to him. “Kitchen’s cleaned up but the mixer is on the fritz again.”

“Ah,” He hoped that sounded more like the ah were you for news not the ah where your husband is sucking the soul out of you right in front of three people. “Don’t worry I’ll look at it before we open, worse comes to worst we’ll use the old one in storage.”

“But boss.” The cook sighed. “That old thing weighs a ton.” 

He was getting close now, Gaster was bobbing his head up and down his length, pumping and sucking him. Grillby was losing what little control he had to start with. With a firm hand he grabbed the back of Gaster’s head, pinning the man to his hips, he then cleared his throat. “The new one weighs as much as the old one, I’ll text you if I need help okay?”

The cook groaned and nodded. “G’night.” He waved and left, turning out the lights in the kitchen.

Grillby sighed pouring another shot for the men and waving goodbye to some of the other customers. With one hand he snaked his fingers down Gaster’s jaw, throat and finally looping them around Gaster’s collar. Finding the leash and wrapping it around his palm a few times, Gaster slowly let go of his member. Gaster stared up at him, his deep purple eyes blinking, drool dripped down his chin and his lips were red from his good work. Grillby would’ve leaned down and kissed those lips until they fell asleep if only the restaurant was closed. He winked and yanked the leash, once more those lips returned to his cock.

Grillby gritted his teeth as Gaster now took it slow, pumping only his base while sucking and lapping his head. Now more then anything he wanted to face fuck Gaster to his satisfaction. Instead, he was left with Gaster taking his sweet time, drawing out his orgasm, he felt that tongue under his cock, rubbing and teasing. Those lips tighten as he descended on the member and gave a hard such as his face met Grillby’s flesh. Grillby shifted his hips as Gaster’s head bobbed up and down, slowly. He wanted to moan, cry, beg with frustration for his husband to finally suck him off. 

But all he could do was pour another two shots.

Finally, as the men were laughing and swallow down their shots did Gaster move, and he moved. He was using his mouth to fuck Grillby, moving fast as one hand jerked his member and his mouth sucked, hard. Grillby wanted to chant his husband’s name, wanted to finally finish and fuck the life out of his love.

The men handed him their money and just as they got up Grillby hunched over grabbing Gaster’s skull and finishing down his throat. Thrusting his hips against Gaster’s head and pushing his cock down his throat. His hearing rang and he panted, taking a moment to prepare himself as Gaster refused me a second to breathe. The sucking was back, the lapping.

“Damn.” He watched the last customers stand up from their table. “Mind flipping my sign?”

“Sure.” They smiled and did so, leaving.

Grillby howled, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling Gaster off of him. He panted catching Gaster’s cocky grin. His heart throbbed in his chest and he leaned down, cupping Gaster’s face once again and slamming their lips together, devouring him in a kiss. Grillby pulled Gaster out and the scientist fell on top of him, only then did their lips part. “Enjoying yourself?”

Gaster nodded, laying on top of him, his hips rubbing against Grillby’s. “Yes.” He panted out, feeling the vibrator on his hips, was it that powerful? Gaster sat on his waist just below his cock, Grillby stared at Gaster’s bulge, never before had he seen Gaster this hard. He ground his hips down on Grillby’s moaning. “Please.”

Grillby wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this, he hugged Gaster and lifted the light scientist up and roughly let him on the bar. Gaster’s legs spread apart almost on instinct, his hands slid down Grillby’s back and clawed his ass, pulling him forward. “I take it you like your new toy?”

Gaster moaned, shifting his hips to face Grillby’s. “Yes, but it’s still not my favorite.”

“I know.” Grillby kissed him and slipped a hand down Gaster’s pants, unzipping his husband’s pants and down his boxers. He just ghosted the hard cock, Gaster whimpered in the kiss, his nails wrapping around the vibrator and slowly he pulled it out. Gaster’s hips wiggled and with a pop, it was out, loudly humming, stronger than what Grilby thought. “Wow.” he fiddled with the remote until the vibrator stopped. “I’m sorry love I didn’t know.”

Gaster panted, hugging him. “It’s okay,”

Grillby plunged his fingers into Gaster, stretching him, playing with him. “You handled it so well.” He purred, his voice cracking.

Gaster’s legs wrapped around Grillby’s pulling him close. “Are or are you not going to fuck me to the point of walking home?” He growled.

Grillby grinned pulling his hand back, glad that most of the lube that he stuffed into his husband a few hours earlier. Stroking his cock just before he thrust into Gaster, who cried out, then moaning at the first thrust of the night. Gaster was always tight, the first time he was sure he would need a crowbar or somehow drive them to the hospital to get his erection out of his love. He learned that night to always have extra lube and stretch Gaster. He pulled out to the point where only his head was in, then pushed all the wall in. 

“Grillby!” Gaster moaned, panting, kissing his face, his jaw, nipping his neck.

Grillby grinned, he loved seeing his husband’s cute face mid moan. Setting a slow but steady pace, reveling in the sweet revenge from before. He kissed and fought Gaster’s tongue as their hips worked as one. Now moving faster and harder. Gaster pulled away falling onto the bar moaning, his whole body jerking with each of Grillby’s thrusts. Making that face with each thrust.

“Firefly! Firefly!” He chanted, digging his claws into the bar, clenching hard on Grillby.

Grillby leaned down kissing him hard as he slammed into Gaster, they both moaned, finishing only heartbeats apart. Grillby looked down at his love, staring at the pale cock, with seed spilled on Gaster’s stomach. He winked pulling out to Gaster’s dismay, leaning down to clean Gaster. 

Gaster moaned and ran his fingers between Grillby’s hair. His pale face a light pink, the bags under his eyes, light blonde hair and sharp cheekbones. “I love you.”

Grillby cupped Gaster’s hand, pulling his cock out of his mouth. “I love you too.” He stood over him before wrapping his arms around him lovingly and picking up his husband. He carried Gaster out of his restaurant, locking it. Gaster fell asleep in his arms as he walked towards his house. He loved Gaster with his whole heart, truly did, but… Gaster was getting sicker, work was pressuring him, and Grillby rarely saw him. He climbed up the stairs, holding Gaster in one hand, unlocking his house. He carried Gaster up to the master bedroom and laid him down, resting his head on Gaster’s chest. Grillby listened to his husband’s heartbeat, his breaking as it was slow, Gaster’s snoring was weak and wheezed out of his lips. Grillby felt the hot sting of his tear well up at the edges of his eyes. “Please don’t leave me,” He held onto Gaster’s hand. “Love, please stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> FEED ME COMMENTS!


End file.
